No title LETS JUST SAY DRACO'S ACTING STRANGLY
by magicmonkey
Summary: Just when Harry Thinks he can't take anymore of Malfoy's taunts something out of the ordinary happens... ITS SLASH, good buddy! R/R
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Do I even need to say this? I don't own harry potter or any of the characters and sadly I doubt I ever will because Warner Bros have grabbed onto all the rights and I doubt their greedy little hands will ever let go. And, ofcourse all of the characters were created by J.K Rowling who is a genious.

If I mis-spelled anythingSorry, ive read the books billions of times but I just can't seem to remember how to spell some words This story is complete fast -moving, fluff, wrote very quickly so just appreciate it for what it is.. lol, or not! R/R. 

It's slash (or is gonna be) So be warned, you HOMO-PHOBE!

P.s I had Frodo on the mind while I was writing this story so if you see it just kindly replace it w/ Harry, :D. UMMMmm Elijah Wood *drool*

Okay, here it finally is..

Chapter one:

Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy as usual was being a jerk. This time he was imitating how Harry had fallen down the stairs earlier that week. He could hear Draco's voice above the rest of the people in the Great Hall having a hurried breakfast before the Quiditche match started. "Noooo! Ow,ooh ooh ohh!" Malfoy cried pretending to bump down a flight of stairs. The Slytherin table burst in to laughter.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. Malfoy's an idiot, you know that." Hermione said turning him around,"Eat something, you need your energy for the game."

"Yeah," agreed Ron, his mouth filled with bacon,"We need to beat Slytherin or we're out of the running."

"I know..." replied Harry, looking down at his empty plate

"And anyway Harry, if the best insult he can give to you after 6 years of you guys hating each other, is imitating you falling down the stairs...then Malfoy's lost his touch." added Ron, laughing.

Harry smiled to himself. Ron was right. Even so, there was only one thing to do. He had to beat Malfoy in the Quiditche game today.

Harry sat with the Gryffindor Quiditche team, waiting for the game to start. You could tell the game was important because everyone was silent. After a while Harry, being the captain, gave the team a talk that very much reminded himself of one Oliver Wood would have given back when he was the Gryfindor team Captain. He lead the team out onto the pitch. As usual 3/4 of the crowd were cheering along the Gryffindors leaving only the Slytherins to cheer for themselves. Harry found Ron and Hermione in the crowd holding a "G0 GRYFFINDOR" sign and waved up at them.

The game started. Harry flew above the game looking around for the snitch.

"Be careful not to trip and fall!" the mocking voice of Malfoy called out. He was tailing Harry closely. Pretending he'd seen the snitch Harry zoomed down to the far corner of the pitch. Malfoy followed. Harry pulled up half-way tricking Draco. He laughed to himself but quickly stopped. 

"Slytherin Scores!" The pitch exploded with Slytherins cheers and "boos" from the rest of the houses. 

Harry continued desperately looking for the snitch with Malfoy close behind.

"Gryffindor scores!" 

"Slytherin scores again!" More cheers and "boos" from every end of the pitch. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a glint of gold. Malfoy saw it too. Harry was a good 10 meters ahead of Draco but he was catching up. Harry could feel Malfoy hovering over him following his every move. Harry, trying his best to ignore Draco reached out for the snitch. Malfoy was so close Harry felt his elbow jab into his side. A loud "Whoa!" could be heard from Malfoy as he lost balance. He grabbed onto Harry's cloak sending them both flying down to the ground. Harry landed with a hard thud with Malfoy on top of him. 

At first Harry thought he was unconscience but a soft groan from his direction told him he was not. Malfoy rolled off of Harry, grabbing his hand and placing something inside of it. Harry opened his hand and revealed the golden snitch. He stared at Malfoy in amazement. Draco just stood up and brushed himself off. Someone had called a time out and a crowd was beginning to form. "Harry are you alright?" called Hermione. "Oh! He's caught the snitch!" called out a 3rd year Gryffindor. 

"Harry Potter of Gryffindor has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" The announcement blared. Harry watched as Malfoy got pushed aside from the crowd. For a moment his ice blue eyes caught Harry's own. It seem to Harry they looked different but he didn't know how.

"Wait to go Harry!" called Ron. He rushed to Harry's side, "Are you okay? That clumsy Malfoy knocked right into you.

"I'm fine..." replied Harry getting up and pushing through the crowd and started on his way to the common room with Hermione and Ron feeling very confused.

"Ha!" exclaimed Ron in amazement for about the 5th time,"I can't believe you caught the snitch, that was brilliant! Your best catch yet!" Harry couldn't take it anymore. "I didn't-I didn't catch the snitch." He exclaimed loudly.

Hermione and Ron stopped and stared at him. "Are you sure you're alright, Harry? You didn't hit your head?" asked Hermione concernedly.

"Yes! I-I'm fine..." said Harry lowering his voice slightly. Hermione and Ron were not convinced.

"Are you sure, Harry, you don't want to go to the hospital wing? I'm sure it won't take that long." Ron continued, untouched by what Harry was saying.

Harry looked around suspiciously to make sure no one was near them. "Malfoy caught the snitch, then gave it to ME!"

Ron exchanged a look with Hermione and grabbed onto Harry's arm. "Alright, c'mon were going to fix your head." 

Harry brushed him off beginning to get angry. "Listen to what I'm saying, Malfoy caught the snitch and when we crashed, on the ground he gave me the snitch."

"What?! Okay Harry, seriously. Why would Malfoy just give you the snitch?" asked Hermione getting into the Gryffindor common room which had been left open. 

"I dunno.."replied Harry. He climbed through the door and tried to get through the crowd of celebrating Gryffindor's as fast as possible. When got into his dormitory he lay on his bed wondering about what had happened at the Quiditche match. Malfoy must have hit himself over the head to hard, what if he told someone? Harry began to feel a panic come over him. What if he was kicked off the team? If Malfoy told Gryffindor would have no chance of winning. He had to talk to Malfoy, but when? Harry thought it all over before falling asleep. 

While he was sleeping he had a dream. He was sitting on a red velvet couch with Malfoy beside him. Harry felt a feeling of comfort come over him as they sat there together talking and laughing as if they had been friends forever. Harry couldn't understand how but Malfoy seemed different, yet strangely the same, as if he was seeing another side of him. Even though it was just a dream, Harry felt surprise when Malfoy leaned over, grasping onto the side of the couch shakily and.....


	2. chapter two

A/N: Yes, I know its short but when you read something on the internet its good to be short. Riiiight? Anyway Im re-writing this from Malfoy's side of the story as well as (you'll find out later why) Hermione's. So, again re-read what I said for the 1st chapter because it applys for this one too That's it! 

Chapter two:

Harry woke up with a start. He heard a voice, "Harry wake up it's time for dinner!" It was the voice of Ron. He stood up so quickly Ron laughed, "I'm up!" Harry said feeling embarrassed but he didn't know why. Then he remembered his dream. He felt his stomach turn at the idea of being so close to Malfoy. "Harry? Harry? Are you okay?" Ron asked waving a hand energetically in front of his face. "I'm going down to the Great Hall now, I'll see you there." he said giving Harry a strange look then leaving. Harry sat back down on his bed trying to forget his horrible dream. Now that it was over the mear thought of it made him feel disgusted. "Thank god I woke up or I think I'd have to kill myself." he thought to himself. "How am I ever going to talk to Malfoy now, with that image in my head?" Harry quickly changed his clothes and ran downstairs to the Great Hall.

"Ah! Harry there you are!" said Hermione cheerfully as he sat down next to her and Ron at the Gryffindor table. "I was wondering where you went after the game!"

"Oh... I was tired I decided to go upstairs and take a nap..."

"Oh really!?" exclaimed Hermione loudly. "I-I mean, really? Harry, you know after you hit your head you're not seposed to go to sleep. You could die or something!"

It was now time for Harry and Ron to exchange looks. "Well, I'm not dead am I?" asked Harry piling food onto his plate.

"I don't think so..." asked Ron pretending to examine Harry carefully. They both burst out into laughter. Hermione ignored them for the rest of dinner partially because they spent the rest of the time talk about Quiditche. Dinner was over and almost everyone had upstairs. "C'mon let's go Harry, I'm gonna die if I eat anymore." Complained Ron starting to limp toward the doorway. 

"Uh, I'll catch up with you later... I gotta do something..."Harry replied looking over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was still there with no one else. This would be the perfect time to talk to him. Ron caught him looking. "You're making a big mistake." he said making his way back up to the Common Room.

Harry stood up and nervously walked over to where Malfoy was. He was sitting and reading a book of some sort and was wearing glasses which Harry had never seen him do before. "I-I didn't know you wore glasses." he said hoping to get Malfoy's attention.

"Well you don't know a lot of things about me, do you Potter?" he asked in an icy tone without looking up from his book. Harry stood there for a moment silent. "Well, what do you want?" He asked. As if in one swift motion Malfoy closed his book, took off his glasses and stood up. Harry noticed for the first time how much taller Malfoy was then him. A good 2 inches probably. Harry tried not to let it bother him. He couldn't stand it anymore. "Malfoy why did who give me the snitch?" he blurted out a little too loud. Luckily the Great Hall was empty and there was no one around to hear it.

"Does that really matter to you, Potter? Don't make me regret it, now leave me alone." He got up and began walking away. Harry couldn't stop himself, "No really Malfoy, why? There must be a reason." Draco stopped in his tracks. He turned around and walked up to Harry so they weren't more then a couple inches away from each other. "You know what? I don't really know myself, but I did alright? Now don't go blabbing to the intire school, for your own good as well as mine. Don't think I was doing you a favor. Don't think it for a second, Potter. Alright?" Malfoy turned around and stalked out of the Great Hall leaving Harry as confused as he was when he came.


End file.
